My World
by Silver-Squirrel
Summary: A blind teenage girl and her unusual abilities fall unknowingly into Lord Of The Rings. What will happen? Will she become a member of the Fellowship? Or is another adventure awaiting her? Read and find out :
1. Chapter 1

Imagine this. The world is completely black. You cannot see your own hand an inch away from your face. You cannot see the sun or the moon or the stars. You cannot see your friends or your family or the people in the streets who sometimes stop and stare. But you can hear. You can hear the song of a bird and the howl of a wolf. You can hear the emptiness in a cold, damp room. You can hear people as they whisper secrets to each other, never dreaming that someone might be listening. This is my world. I'm blind, and I have been since I was 4 years old. I can remember colours, and my family's faces. I also remember how it happened.  
My family and I were holidaying in Greece. It was late, and I was getting tired of watching movies, when suddenly someone screamed and smoke could be seen in the halls. More screaming. "FIRE! FIRE! RUN! EVERYBODY OUT OF THE BUILDING!" Called panic stricken staff. My mother picked me up and ran for the door, while my father scooped up my brother, Marco, and attempted to save some of our belongings. Mother placed me outside the door and into the hall, telling me to stay put until she came back, and then she dashed back into our room to help Father.  
That's when it happened.  
I remember a big man jogging up the hall, clearly drunk. He knocked me over as he ran past and kicked my head. I lost consciousness immediately.  
When I finally found it, was lying flat on a bed with plastic sheets that were cold against my skin. I could feel a tube on my face and things attached to my wrists. I heard beeping, but I couldn't tell what was making it. I was very tired, I recall.  
"We're very sorry, Mrs. Carlson, but it's very likely that Skyler will be blinded for life," said male voice. It was kind and sympathetic, but I couldn't understand why. I was only sleeping, wasn't I?  
"So, you're telling me that my baby will never be able to see again, that my 4 year old is blind?" another voice sobbed. A female one. My Mother. She sounded heart broken. Why was she sad? Why was this man telling her that I was blind? I wasn't blind! What does that even mean?!  
"It it possible that, given the time to heal, she could regain her sight, but given Skyler's young age it is highly unlikely," the male voice said, and that made Mother cry even more. I fluttered my eyelids weakly, but found that everything was still pitch black.  
"Mother? Mother, where are we? Why is it so dark? Can you please turn the lights on?"I asked, very confused as to what was going on. Ignoring my question, Mother grabbed my hand tight, in what I guess she thought was a comforting action.  
"Skyler, do you remember what happened before you went to sleep? The fire and everything?" she asked me in a shaking voice. I could hear where her voice was coming from, but I couldn't see her face. My eyes flickered from dark spot to dark spot as they strained to catch a glimpse of light. I figured this must be a game.  
"Yeah, Mother I remember. Please turn the lights back on, I don't like this game anymore!" I had said. I was starting to get scared, why wouldn't she turn the lights on?!  
"Skyler, the lights _are _on, sweetie. But when the man kicked you in the head, he hurt your eyes, and now you can't see anymore. You're blind," my Mother said.

And that's how it happened. Such a little thing, it could have happened to anyone. I had simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time, and the man had simply kicked my head at the wrong angle. Had he hit just a little to the left, or a little to the right, chances are I would still have my sight. But I don't. Still, I have found that a few good things have come from this. For one, I can actually _feel _colours. That's right, I can feel colours. For another, I can see the wind. 'Impossible,' you say? Well, its not. Not for me, anyway. The wind is the only thing that I can see, and it talks to me. Did you know that the wind had a voice? Because it does. It whispers things in my ear non-stop when I'm outside, telling me where it has been, where its going, what's around me, and what things look like. And when I talk to the wind, it listens. Sometimes, it will even do what I tell it.  
My name is Skyler Carlson. I'm 17 years old and have strawberry blonde hair, pale skin, and ice blue eyes (or so I've been told.) I play piano and guitar, I can sing, I can feel colours, and I talk to the wind. I can do all of this, while still being blind. I do not need a cane or a dog to help me walk. I have managed to perfect the art echolocation, like what the bats use, so I guess I can see, to an extent. I might be blind, but I am far from helpless. This is my world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: My bad judgement**

_Before going to high school, I had long harboured the secret belief that the people there would be accepting and kind, like they had been in junior and middle school. As per usual, I was wrong._

The bell rang as Miss Taylor, my history teacher, guided me into her classroom. She showed me to a desk and placed my stuff on top of it. I sat down, paying close attention the person in the seat next to me. Creepy as it may sound, I could actually here them breathing.  
"Skyler, I've put you here next to Drake Greys. _Hopefully_ he'll help you out if you need it," she told me. Then I heard her walking away- wait What?

"Miss Taylor you forgot to-" I started, but then I realised that she could no longer hear me, so I added "…mention I'm blind." In a soft undertone. Loser.

"Wait a minute, you're blind?" Drake exclaimed. I could tell from his voice that whatever this news had changed, it was not good. I could almost see the ideas running through his mind.

"Yeah, so what?"

"Oh, nothing. I just didn't know," he said in an off-hand kind of way. He's totally lying. Miss Taylor introduced me to the rest of the class, _again_ forgetting to mention that I'm _blind._ I heard Drake scribble something down on a piece of paper, and scrunch it up. I heard him throw it through the air and a hasty reply being written. As the note was being thrown back, I reached out and snatched it. Yeah, my hearing is _that_ acute. "HEY, You're supposed to be blind!" Drake yelled. I uncrumpled the note and ran my fingers over it carefully. The black felt very different to the white, which made the letters easy to identify.

'_Hey, guess what? The new girl's blind. Reckon she'd come with us after school? Haha,'_

'_Totally, this should be fun!'_

And that's exactly what the note said. The wind outside howled in fury.

"And _you're_ supposed to be helping me, not plotting to get me alone with you and your creepy friend after school," I said icily. The whole class 'ooohed'. I weaved through the desks, halls and rooms via a pathway that I had memorised. I could hear Miss Taylor yelling at me for a little while, telling me to come back. But I am _never_ going back there, and it's only my first day.

As soon as I was outdoors I followed the scent of eucalyptus into the forest.

"_Quickly, come this way!" _whispered the wind. It pulled gently at my body and I followed without struggle. The Wind had never lead me astray before. I followed it through the trees, until suddenly I heard a fissure in the earth. By that I mean that I used echolocation and heard how the frequency of the sound-waves had changed. The Wind was leading me straight to it with no apparent intentions of helping me dodge it.

"NO, Stop it! Stop, help me out here!" I yelled as I struggled against its power. That's when it pushed me. I fell deep into the earth, my cries landing on only the deaf ears of the stone. I imagine that this is what Alice felt like, when she fell down the rabbit hole. Except Alice could see what was going on, and she wasn't pushed by one of her friends. After what seemed like hours and my voice had gone hoarse, I landed. It wasn't quite what I had thought. I had expected to hit rock and die immediately of impact, but just before hitting the ground the wind wrapped itself around my body, suspending me inches above the ground. Then it softly lowered me onto a pile of leaves. The sounds and smells from the eucalypt forest had disappeared and were replaced by totally foreign ones.

The Wind blew through my ears and out through my eyes, giving me a momentary glimpse of my surroundings. Not that it did me much good. I no visual memory, so anything that I could see was simply a blur of colour. But in the greens that I saw were so much more vivid and bright than anything I had seen before. Again, the Wind whistled through my ears, but this time it was giving me knowledge. The most prominent fact, however, was that I was no longer on Earth, but somewhere known as Middle Earth? The information became too much, and I passed out on the ground.


End file.
